


Confessions.

by BloodOrange_soda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eruri Week, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodOrange_soda/pseuds/BloodOrange_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-I don’t deserve this. I don’t-<br/>He heard the other whispered before abruptly stopped himself, his lips tight as a moment before, lowering his eyes.<br/>-What the fuck- What did you say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Eruri week Day 3: Confessions.  
> Please, be aware that english is not my mother tongue and I'm sure there are some mistakes, I'm okay if you want to make me notice them but be gentle.

Levi gripped Erwin’s back, clawing is nails on his skin, on his shoulder blades, tracing their contours, leaving deep marks. It was their last moans, their last few breaths, Erwin held himself on the headboard with one hand, the both of them breathing hard through their teeth, the last thrusts so powerful they shifted the bed a bit.

And so the bed screeching, but more the slick sound of their bodies sliding together, drops of sweat sliding down Erwin’s cheek, past his collarbone, straight to his chest.

Their bodies both tensed, Levi arched his back, met the other’s chest, feeling the friction created by the light fuzz.

The both of them drained their orgasms in waves, Levi let his head fall down, eventually able to breath, closed his eyes.

The time frame between an encounter under the sheets and the other kept getting longer, making their moments more precious, more intense and more important.

Levi took a deep breath before turning to face the other whom, once he came out of his body, laid next to him, observing him.

Between their heavy breaths, their body odors and euphoria due to his fading orgasm, he got too late to notice his lover’s wet eyes, his tight lips like he was trying to prevent from crying.

He frowned.

_-I don’t deserve this. I don’t-_

He heard the other whispered before abruptly stopped himself, his lips tight as a moment before, lowering his eyes.

_-What the fuck- What did you say?_

In the aftermath he admitted to himself he could have been a tiny bit gentler, but he was caught off guard by his Commander’s show of insecurity.

Erwin shook his head, moving away from him and Levi suddenly regretted his impulsive demeanor.

He felt a sudden cold wind, saw Erwin’s curved back after he let himself sit on the bed’s end.

_-I’m sorry. It was so intense and I’m so- I’m so tired. I should go._

Levi gripped his shoulder, kept him still. He contemplated his shyness, wondered why he was being so enigmatic when they’ve never had secrets in their sentimental life.

_-What’s going on? Tell me._

There was urgency to his voice.

Erwin let long minutes of silence passed before resting his hand on the other’s one, where Levi was still gripping his shoulder, and he spoke:

_-I don’t deserve you. You shouldn’t stay with a person who can’t give you the attentions you deserve. I don’t deserve love, sure as hell I don’t deserve yours._

_I sometimes think I got all wrong, that maybe if it wasn’t for me so many people’s lives-_

Erwin was shocked by the sudden interruption of his thought’s flowing: Levi hit him on his shoulder. And he did it again.

Erwin just let his body be shaken, limply abandoned on the bed’s end.

 They looked at each other for moments, Levi  at first not knowing what to say and he hated that.

What was he supposed to do with these words? What was he supposed to do with this confession?

Levi had always considered  himself a bad human being, Erwin proved himself wrong, he made him felt useful, he made him felt worth. Levi had elevated him to something beyond human.

But there he was, Erwin, before his eyes, naked and free from any possible mask, more human than he had ever seen him.

Levi let his head lean on Erwin’s shoulder, his hand sliding on the other’s leg, just the tips of his fingers.

_-I love you._

He said softly.

 _-I love you, I love you,_ He kept saying, a mantra, _let me decide myself if you’re worth it._

Erwin caressed his shoulder and leaned his head on the other’s. He didn’t reply but any gesture, any sign was enough to Levi.


End file.
